GUACAMOLE
Greatest Underrated Awesome Camp And More Outstanding Like Ever (GUACAMOLE) Is a Camp by Alex. Please sign up I’m poor 0/12 Sign up as 3 Contestants Arty (Female) Insanipedia (Female) Kyogre (Unknown Gender) DalasReview's Logo (Male) Skull Head (Male) Broom (Female) Vampiric Staff (Male) Kabloom (Male) Maelstrom Harpoon (Female) Soops (Male) Injusticey (Male) Bokurei (Female) Episode 0:Partying In Giza Hello everyone, Welcome to GUACAMOLE! So, since this is A first class ticket as a prize, the theme is....World Tour! And our first stop is home of the Giza Pyramids, the place for riding camels, legends of mummy’s, high history, ITS EGYPT! (A long plane ride later) Alright, time to explain the Challange! Here we have 3 rows of 3 pyramids. Pyramid A, Pyramid B, and Pyramid C. Each round, there will be an artifact hidden in a Pyramid. Guess the Pyramid that the artifact is in. Guess correctly, you win that artifact. You do this for all three rounds. If 3 people have the same amount of artifacts, we will have a tiebraker artifact round. The one with the most artifacts by the end wins! Results Round A: A Bokurei, And Nahuel Get an artifact. Round B: C Nahuel gets an artifact Round C: B Nahuel And Insanipedia Get an artifact Nahuel wins with 3 artifacts. MrYokai you did not do the challenge. Your penalty is having to wear the dunce cap Of loserdom for the whole elimination sequence. Elimination Arty. Kyogre. Insanipedia. Soops. Injusticey. Bokurei. These are six names I repeated. But, I will only say 5. Kyogre. Bokurei. Arty. Insanipedia. You both get a stamp on your passport. (Stamps a Pyramid on the Passport Injusticey. (Stamps a Pyramid On Injusticeys Passport) Soops, The randomizer didn't land on you. Soops:Wait, how am I (gets pushed out of the plane) Episode 1:Which Is The Real China Our next destination has the longest wall in the world, is known for unique culture and occupies the small island of Taiwan. It’s....China! Boy, wonder which is the real China. For Your challange, you are going to do a little geography, history, AND anthropology quiz! # How long Is the Great Wall Of China? # When was China discovered? Hint:It’s younger than Japan. # What Do Chinese people do for New Years? # Is China Communist? # What is China’s main religion:Christian, Islam, or Buddhism Results The only person who did the Challange is Nahuel...and he got everything right but one! He answered 1987 China was found in 221 BCE. Well, everyone except him is up except Insanipedia. He volunteered to put on the DunceCap of Loserdom. Elimination Vampiric Staff. Injusticey. Bokurei. Maelstrom Harpoon. Kabloom. These are 5 names I called out. I will proceed to say 4. Vampiric Staff. Injusticey. Kabloom (Stamps The Great Wall On their Passport) Maelstrom Harpoon. (Stamps the Passport) Bokurei. I didn’t call your name. You are Eliminated. Bokurei:You know I can fly right? (Alex pushes him out and he floats) (Alex drops a piano on Bokurei) Episode 2:Londontown Adventures Our next location is home to the Big Ben, Londontown, And The VERY small micro nation of Sealand. Its.....The United Kingdom! Now, the Challange is- UK Flag:Hello good chaps, have you seen my cup o’ tea? It’s 4:00 and everybody in London knows 4:00 is teatime for The good ol’ London Chaps. (sigh) To find UK Flags cup of tea.... Now, there are a few places to look. # The Big Ben # The Buckingham Palace # The London Zoo Now, only one has UK Flags cup of tea! The chaps-I mean participants to go to the correct landmark win! Results So, Buckingham Palace was the winning landmark! Insanipedia, Arty, Maelstrom Harpoon And Kyogre win! Elimination So, VS, Kabloom, Injusticey, DRL, SH, And Broom are up for the bat. Skull Head and Broom. (Stamps Big Ben on the Passports) Kabloom And Injusticey. (Stamps the passports. Vampiric Staff (Stamps his Passport) DalasReview Logo. I didn’t call your name. DalasReview:I know, I know! You’re about to push me off the plane! Might as well end this! (Bellyflops out of the plane) That was quick. Episode 3:Japanese Journey Alright, our next stop is SO kawaii, Very sour candy, also Home of, like, 15 flavors of Kit Kat. It’s Japan. Our Challange is to make an advertisement for the new Japanese KitKat flavor! It’s............Bubblegum KitKat! Injusticey:What a weird flavor- SHUT UP! Just make the stupid advertisement for the stupid candy, and you might be safe from not having to not be stamped on your stupid passport Results Nahuel, I like yours. So much expression, 10/10. MrYokai, same quality as Nahuel. 10/10. Insanipedia....1/10! I don’t think people like when you cough pickaxes....you’re crazy. Also no Translation. And Boku didn’t do the challenge So...elimination. Elimination So, Maelstrom Harpoon. Kabloom. Injusticey. And Vampiric Staff. You’re ufe. Kabloom. MH. ....... ........ ......... ........ Injusticey. VS:Well, goodbye! (Turns into a bat and flies away) Episode 4: NYC Stand By Three So..Our next stop has buildings of all shapes and sizes....Pretzels....and high crime rate...It’s NYC! So, the challenge is to build a building. It can be a building of any height, any shape, and color. Whats special is Ill be putting you in teams! Kabloom, you are with MH. Injusticey, you are with Broom. Kyogre, You are with Insanipedia. Artsy, you are with Skull Head. Results Chespin:Many Of you were asking if the camp was cancelled....which sadly it is- Hawkodile:NOOOPE! (Chespin Looks over at Hawkodile only to be plummeted into Sedna) Hawkodile:Peace.....Alright, only 2. That’s right. Anywaysssss, the winner isssssssssss you. (Points at Insanipedia) Elimination Hawkodile:Injusticey, And Skull Head...are safe. Hawkodile:Artsy And Kabloom are safe also....Broom. Brrom:(sigh) Hawkodile:Is Eliminated. (Brrom is pushed off the plane) (Meanwhile) Kyogre:Our friends are dropping like flies..... Insanipedia:I know...Let’s form an alliance to be safe. Kyogre:OK.... Injusticey:I hate this show.....I need to get help. RIGHT NOW. (Sees MH) Episode 5:South African Calamity Injusticey:Hey MH. Let’s form an alliance. MH:No. we’d be targeted..... Hawkodile:(lands plane) Welcome to South Africa! Injusticey:Let me get more first class time next time idiot! Hawkodile:Well who cares? Here is the first part of your challenge. You will meet 3 African Flute players. You need to mimic their moves, and I’ve only given you a note on what to play.....IN MORSE CODE! Note:-.... .-. . . -..- .... -. Hawkodile:You will then meet a lady that owns a spice store. Tell her what you want, but it WILL be tricky. She only speaks African, Swahili to be exact, and say anything other, you might get into some big misunderstandings. You then, for the third part,have to go have to go back to the 3 musicians and give them your dish you made out of the spice. They’ll either thumbs up-OR THROW UP. Once you give them the dish, there is no turning back. If you fail, you fail. Good luck. Results Hawkodile:First Of all, we have two lil’ copycats over here. And they both didn’t do the first part. And the Flute Players? THEY ARE ALLERGIC. Thanks to those two, everyone is UFE! Elimination Hawkodile:The first name I call out....Injusticey. Lucky days, I guess. Second....Kabloom. Injusticey:Phew.... Kabloom:Also, I DIDNT COPY NAHUEL! HES THE COPYCAT! Hawkodile:Too bad. Skull Head is safe. Along with Artsy.......and Maelstrom Harpoon. One thing is for sure, Insanipedia and Kyogre’s alliance didn’t last long. I call...... Hawkodile:Insanipedia. Kyogre:No.....And we did so good.... Hawkodile:Until now, I guess. G’bye. Hawkodile:Also, we have a new elimination method! (Camera pans to a room with dogs, and Kyogre Hawkodile:This is the room where the dogs go. Oh, I meant wolves. Kyogre:NO! (Hawkodile closes the door) (Meanwhile) Kyogre:........ Score Creeper:(Turns around to see Kyogre) Cards? And yes, I’ve stopped selling stupid board games..... (Later) Score Creeper:Have any 4s? (Meanwhile) Kyogre’s Memories At The first challenge, Kyogre got one artifact, just barely missing the win at the end. Things only got worse, as Kyogre didn’t do the challenge. He had better luck with a win in UK. But In Japan, things got worse, as Insanipedia cost him the win by coughing out a pickaxe. But he won in NYC, as the building he made won for him. He finally met his end in South Africa, scoring Lucky 7....or not so lucky. One thing is for sure-Things will never be the same with Insanipedia’s loss, giving him 2 left. Episode 6: Canada At Last Hawkodile:Alright, we are landing in Canada! A beautiful country, about peace, and yadda yadda yadda fought with US and Croatia at the last minute. Hawkodile:Your challenge is to find the maple leaf! It is in the forest I just grew-BUT MOST OF THEM ARE REDWOOD! You have to guess a number from 1-5. The number you pick is the tree you pick. There is a small chance you will find the Maple Tree! And this is a seperation challenge, meaning you have to do this for each contestant you have.Category:Characters Category:Camps Category:Cancelled